marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Brian Braddock (Earth-1610)
Captain Britain CorpsCategory:Captain Britain Corps members (Multiverse) (presumably)Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z hardcover Vol. 2 | Relatives = Sir James Braddock (father); unnamed mother; Betsy Braddock (sister, deceased); Jamie Braddock (brother); | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = Braddock Manor | Gender = Male | Height = 6'3" | Weight = 250 lbs. | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = United Kingdom | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Scientist, government agent | Education = PhD | Origin = Human who gained power using powered exo-suit | PlaceOfBirth = United Kingdom | Creators = Mark Millar; Chris Bachalo | First = Ultimate X-Men Vol 1 19 | HistoryText = As a teenager, Brian Braddock was fascinated by the World War II super-soldier Captain America, even hanging a poster of the hero in his room at Fettes College, his Edinburgh boarding school. Inheriting the scientific aptitude of his bio-engineer father, Sir James Braddock, Brian eventually joined him at the Dome in Brussels, working for the European Defense Initiative's super-soldier program. Each member country provided a team that worked on its own designs, with the elder Braddock overseeing the project as a whole. Brian worked on designing an exo-suit which could enhance the wearer's abilities. Allegedly Thorlief Golman stole the Norwegian team's successful prototypes to become Thor. Despite this setback, the project continued working to create a European Union equivalent of the Ultimates taskforce forming in the United States. Personal tragedy hit the Braddocks when Brian's sister Betsy, a Psi agent of S.T.R.I.K.E. (the British branch of S.H.I.E.L.D.), was possessed by the rogue mutant David Xavier and slain by the X-Men, though the family soon learned she had survived by taking over the body of a long-term coma victim. Soon after this, Brian perfected his armor and took the codename Captain Britain. With twelve other candidates from the E.U. member states in various states of readiness, the E.D.I. prepared to go public. One of Brian's earliest missions prior to this unveiling was to raise a downed submarine, assisted by two fellow E.D.I. agents and the Ultimates' Iron Man. Weeks later, S.H.I.E.L.D. decided Thor had become a dangerous liability who needed to be apprehended. The four combat-ready E.D.I. super-soldiers - Captain Britain, Captain Spain (Carlos Fraile), Captain France (Hugo Etherlinck) and Captain Italy (Umberto Landi) - accompanied the Ultimates to Norway to confront Thor. After a protracted melee, the European super-soldiers helped their allies strip Thor of his belt, the source of his powers, and placed Thor in custody. The entire E.D.I. team joined the Ultimates soon after, invading and disarming a Middle Eastern nation. After the Liberators invaded America, Captain Britain led the E.D.I. super-soldiers in a sneak attack to America and released the Fantastic Four, Spider-Man, and the X-Men. Teaming up with the freed heroes, Captain Britain joined in the fight against the Liberators. Later Braddock and the rest of the E.D.I. super-soldiers helped with the other heroes in pulling up the fallen Statue of Liberty after the battle against the Liberators was over. During Ultimatum, Captain Britain, along with the other Captains, discussed how to take action against Magneto in the Houses of Parliament. However, Multiple Man burst in and set off a bomb, destroying the Houses of Parliament. Brian survived the attack, but succumbed to cancer caused by using one of the first versions of the Captain Britain suit, and his brother James took the mantle of Captain Britain. | Powers = None | Abilities = PHD in Physics | Strength = Strength level unknown, but it was seen that he and the other European Super Soldiers could together lift a submarine. | Weaknesses = Cancer caused by early version of the Captain Britain suit | Equipment = Formerly: Captain Britain's exo-suit: * Allows the user to fly at supersonic speeds. * Enhances his physical attributes, giving him superhuman strength, endurance and durability. * Forcefield generator. * Comunication system with E.D.I. and the other Captain. | Transportation = Unknown | Weapons = Unknown | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Flight Category:Armor Users Category:Cancer (disease) Category:Death of Spider-Man Category:Braddock Family Category:Physicists Category:Engineers Category:Inventors Category:Doctors